Medical devices, such as lasers, needles, infusion tubes, sensors, and the like may include a tool (e.g., an elongate member, laser fiber, shaft, actuation line, luminal device, etc.), and may be arranged for delivery through a working channel of an insertion device (e.g., an endoscope such as, for example, a ureteroscope, a hysteroscope, a uteroscope, a bronchoscope, a cystoscope, and similar devices). The tool of such medical devices may be selectively extended and retracted relative to the working channel of the insertion device to deploy or retract the tool to perform one or more therapies, treatments, or diagnostic evaluations on a subject. For example, the medical device may include a laser having a laser body arranged for delivery through a working channel of a ureteroscope. However, if a working length of the laser body is too long relative to the length of the working channel of the ureteroscope, inadvertent tissue damage, improper alignment, and/or misfiring of the laser may occur. Further, if the working length of the laser body is too short relative to the length of the working channel of the ureteroscope, activation of the laser may burn or otherwise damage the ureteroscope, or fail to effectively treat the subject. As such, medical professionals must spend time tediously adjusting the working length of the laser body (or other such medical device) relative to the ureteroscope to ensure, upon deployment, the laser body extends the correct distance relative to the working channel of the ureteroscope. Such efforts may increase the length, cost, and/or complexity of the medical procedure.
The devices and methods of the current disclosure may rectify some of the deficiencies described above or address other aspects of the prior art.